


90 days.

by womanofletters16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanofletters16/pseuds/womanofletters16
Summary: you're a plus sized hunter's daughter who left that world, and dean winchester behind to start a new life. but the winchesters happen to barge right into that new life. and now you aren'tlet him walk out of your life this time.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	90 days.

**Author's Note:**

> based off "90 days" by pink

Cold. If there was one word to describe this moment, it would be cold. It wasn't the chill in the hospital air that made you feel like you were laying in a tub of ice in Mexico with your kidney missing, nor was it the pudding the kind nurse brought you in hopes you would put something in your system. It was the way dean winchester avoided your eyes that were pleading for him to make this not true. His deep voice felt like the gravel from the bottom of his boots were pressing into your throat. " **I don't love you..i cant love you..and I can't do this..maybe in another life**.."his hollow voice trailed off and you chucked the ice cold pudding at his head,as it was the closest thing you could get your hands on. "bullfuckingshit dean winchester. **Don’t you give me your I'm damaged cowardly excuse right now or so help me chuck** " you were shouting now, and you didn’t give a damn if you were in a hospital or not. " **get me out of this damn bed NOW** " you were now yelling so loud the same sweet natured nurse came in, concern written all over her face. and while you were fussing and thrashing about, dean winchester slipped out of the door and out of your life, just like he had before. you had known dean and his brother sam pretty much your whole life. your father and john winchester were both marines and it was john who told your father that all the things nightmares were made of? yeah they were all real. you remember that sweet kid that stayed with your parents when his dad went away to “work” the sweet boy who never spoke but waited at the bottom of the slide to help you up when your butt hit the sand. who sat alongside your dolls and teddies to have a pretend tea party. he didn’t have to talk for him to be your friend. you remember the day that chevy impala pulled out of your driveway with that same sweet boy in the backseat with tears in his eyes and his hand raised to say goodbye. the next time you saw him you were about 16, making him a little over 17. you had just come home from school and noticed some duffel bags in the living room. “ **hey mom do we have** \--” you were interrupted when dean’s head popped out from your fridge and you realized it wasn’t your mom you were speaking to, but dean. “hiya” he said with a smug smirk on his face. you knew that face, the eyes and the freckles, he looked the same but as your eyes traveled along his body, damn was that different. you didn’t feel bad about blatantly checking him out, you could feel his gaze upon your body as well. both of you were silent as you admired each other, only breaking away when your mom made her presence known with the clearing of her throat. “ **ah i see that you two have been reacquainted. dean, i was just showing sammy to the guest room where you two will be staying while your dads away. y/n can show you where it is when you're finished in here. make yourself at home**.” and with that, she turned on her heels and walked out of the kitchen, leaving nothing but awkward silence between you and dean. “ **so um, you grew up** ” he was the first to speak up, running his hand nervously through his hair, “ **yep and so did you** ” this was painful. “ **anyway got any pie?** ” you laughed loudly and with that it was like no time had been lost between the two of you. you were thick as thieves, but now instead of tea parties and slides, it was the mall and video games. you introduced him to all your friends and he kept you up late at night telling you about his life. you hung on his every word, dean was a hero to you. you knew what john and your dad were, hunters. you stumbled into your dads study and snooped more times than you could count, curiosity was always one of your strong traits. but dean was your age, your friend and he was saving people, making a difference. you wanted to do the same. but your father would never let you. it wasn’t a sexist thing because even he admitted there was some women like ellen harvelle that could kick his ass into next year. it was just you were his little girl and he wanted better for you. if you wanted to save people you could go on to be a doctor or a scientist. choosing the life of a hunter was not going to happen on his watch. “ **i just wish he would let me make my own choices, you know** ” you expressed your frustration to dean as he pushed you on the same swing set you sat on all those years ago. “ **not to piss you off or anything sweetheart, but i agree with him. you deserve better than a hunters life**.” and before you could protest, he pulled chains close to him and whispered in your ear “don’t argue” and just as you opened your mouth, your mom called for dinner and dean was gone. dinner was delicious as usual, your mom had a passion for food that she definitely passed down to you. the table was full of conversation and laughs, interrupted by little sammy who was so tired his face fell down into his dinner plate. “ **ok we’re calling it a night for the youngest winchester over here. y/n, dean, i trust ya’ll will clean up**?”and there was no need to answer that rhetoric question, as you knew you didn’t have a choice. you said your goodnights and then it was just you and dean again. after clearing the table and putting away the leftovers. all that was left was the dishes. “ **you wash, i dry**?” he suggested and you nodded. “ **so, about what you said earlier** ” dean laughed. “ **woman, i said what i said. you deserve better. better than what i'll be** ” you were glaring at him now with your hand on your hip “ **you act like you’re so bad, dean winchester. you’re a damn hero** ” and even though he knew just from your tone not to argue with you, dean wasn’t one to accept good things being said about him. “ **and you know what else you are**?’ you question and his brow furrowed. “ **wet** ” and with that, you turned the sink hose on him and sprayed him right in the face. he tried to wrestle the hose from you but couldn’t so he grabbed something he could reach. “ **yeah well maybe you need some soap for that smart mouth you got** ” and with that he poured dish detergent all over you so before you knew it you both were sudsy soaking wet messes. from all the playing around, the kitchen floor was just a puddle and you slipped, falling straight on your back. even though he couldn’t stop laughing, dean reached out a hand to help you up but instead of taking the hand, you pulled him down with you, making the two of you crack up even more, you both laid on the kitchen floor until the laughter died down. his body was so close to yours you could feel his laughter on your skin, and could count every freckle on his face. he looked over at you with an unfamiliar look on his face and before you knew it, his lips were on yours and you were kissing dean winchester. it was like your whole world was in black and white before the moment his lips touched yours, it was like everything burst into technicolor. everything just snapped into place and suddenly your world made sense. as magical as it was, when the kiss broke off, both of you were silent. you could heart his heart beat, or was that your own you were hearing as you felt it pound so hard you swore it was going to burst through your chest.

you were in such a daze, you couldn’t even remember how you got into pjs and into bed. as you layed there replaying that one moment through your mind, you heard a soft knock on your door. almost hesitantly, it creaked quietly open and dean slipped through. the moonlight that was shining through your window, was now highlighting your bodies as you stood up to greet him. both of you knew what he was in your room for, no words needed to be spoken. just a simple nod of your head was all he needed to pull your body close to his. he leaned in and at first, the kiss was a bit unsure, soft and sweet. but as you continued the kiss, it became passionate, and urgent. he laid you down on your bed and those same soft lips pressed kisses over your neck and shoulders as he slowly and carefully removed the cami and boy shorts you were wearing.as you attempted to pull your sheet up to cover your naked body, dean took your hand and brought it to his lips. “ **you're perfect** ” he whispered and looking into those green eyes that were piercing your soul, you believed him. with confidence, you removed his shirt and flannel pajama pants and now both of you were completely naked and this was actually happening. “ **you sure about this sweetheart**?” he questioned, his breath heavy on your breast before his mouth covered your nipple. “ **fuck, im sure, dean** ” you didn’t know for sure if he had done this before, but the way he was making you feel, you knew dean was perfect for your first time. while one hand was massaging your chest, the other he used to guide his rock hard member into your entrance. you let out a sharp moan and dean quickly kissed you, because if you were any louder your dad could come bursting in and neither of you would live to tell of this tale. he held still for a few moments, letting you adjust as his hands roamed your body. every inch of you was set on fire with just the slightest touch. you nodded, to let him know it was ok to keep going. your fingernails dug into into his back as you planted kisses over his freckled shoulders. he moaned quietly into your shoulders as you gained confidence, moving your hips to meet his. dean began to pump in and out of you faster, and you could tell by his scrunched face that he wasn’t going to last too long. as you moved yourself in time with him, he let out an animalistic growl and bit softly down on your collarbone and in just that moment, he hit your sweet spot. “ **right there dean** ” you breathed against his skin. “ **let go sweetheart** ” and just as you reached your climax, dean couldn’t hold back any longer. both of you rode out your climaxes with heavy breathing and sloppy kisses. dean collapsed on top of you and neither of you said anything, there was no need for words in this moment. when both of you finally caught your breaths, he rolled over and immediately pulled your body close to his. both of you were sweating through your sheets but that didn’t matter to you. you looked up at him just as the glow of the moonlight caught his green eyes just right and you couldn’t even help yourself. “ **I love you, dean winchester** ” the words just slipped out of your mouth. he ran a finger slowly up and down the back of your neck and whispered “ **me too** ” you could have spent forever laying in those arms. talking about your dreams and your goals. him telling you stories of the the people he’s saved and the places he’d been. how hard it was being on the road all the time, and taking care of sammy when his dad was away. “ **i want this with you, ya’know**?” he mumbled as you traced hearts on the hand that was holding yours. “ **what? sex?** ” you asked with a slight giggle. “ **well, shit yeah obviously you goof but i’m trying to be serious here** ” his voice cracked slightly as he turned his head away from you. “ **happy. i just want to be happy with you. no monsters, no crappy motels, just you and me. safe, and happy,like this**.” he admitted and you could tell it was something he had never admitted to before. you always saw through that suave, hero thing he had going on anyway. you took his face in your hands and looked him directly in the eye. “ **you deserve happiness, dean. you deserve me. and i’ll always be here to remind of that, you got me**?” he nodded quickly, and you kissed his forehead. he stayed with you until the moon disappeared into the sky and he had to sneak out of your room before everyone woke up.

magic, that was the only word you could use to describe that night. but just as quick as your happiness came, was how quick it shattered when you woke up just a few to the sound of the impala pulling up into your gravel drive. you threw on a robe and ran down the stairs to find all 3 winchesters standing in your living room, john looking like he had already been there too long. you knew what this meant, and you could feel your heart breaking already. even though this was always how this was going to end, nothing could have prepared you for it. it’s not like you meant for this to happen. but then again, how could you not fall in love with dean winchester? and it was exactly because of that fact that you couldn’t even look him in the face. lost in your own thoughts and the influx of emotions you were feeling right now, you didn’t even notice that they were trying to say goodbye until you felt sammys arms around your waist, giving you a hug goodbye. you ruffled his hair and gave him a soft smile. “ **from what your mom has told me, you’ve made my boys feel right at home. thanks kiddo. you take care now** ” just as quickly as he came, john left. and then there was only one goodbye to be said. the tears were forming in your eyes and you looked at your mom, silently pleading with her to do something. “ **oh yeah before i forget, dean, before you go, could you grab something for me in the celler? y/n will show you where it is** ” you mouthed a “thank you” and she nodded knowingly. “ **but my dad doesn’t like for me to keep him wai** -” dean started before your mom cut him off. “ **i’ll let him know i sent you to do something for me.john winchester doesn’t scare me** ” dean shrugged and turned on his heels towards the cellar. “ **so i’m guessing there’s nothing your mom really needs down here, is there**?” dean questioned. “ **you’re a quick one, aren’t ya** ” without responding, dean pulled you in close to him. with that embrace came the tears you had been holding back since you woke to the sound of the impala outside your window. “ **listen, this isn’t goodbye i’ll call and visit when i can. please don’t cry sweetheart** ” his voice got hoarse like he was holding back tears as well. “come on now, dad’s gonna think i showered with my shirt on if you keep this up” you giggled, as he wiped away your tears with his thumb. his other hand he wrapped up in the back of your head to ensure you were looking him in the eyes. “we will make this work” his tone, his eyes, everything was so sincere you almost believe him. he placed a tender kiss on your lips and then he was gone. you watched out the window as the impala backed out of your drive, and dean out of your life. he did call,but not often. and with each call, you grew further and further apart and eventually they just stopped. you didn't want to accept that he was gone,but it wasn't like he left you with any choice.


End file.
